Vampire (MGE)
Power and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Name: Vampire Origin: Monster Girl Encyclopedia Vol I Gender: All Female Age: Vaires Classification: Vampire, Undead, Monster Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (are said to boast highly magical powers), Soul Manipulation/Energy Absorption (As they are succubi, they feed off spirit energy. I guess that counts), minor command over demonic energy (can inject demonic energy into beings with their fangs), Pain Manipulation and Empathetic Manipulation via demonic energy (By inject a slight amount into their victim, they can control feelings of pain and pleasure), Resistance to Empathetic Manipulation (Can control emotions so strong that their "melt their brain", so should be very skilled in controlling any induced emotions. However, certain things can bypass this weaknesses), Transmutation via large qualities of demonic energy (Can turn human males into incubi and human females into vampires.). Attack Potency: At least Street level (As a high-ranked Monster Girl, they should be superior to the likes of lamias. Possess superhuman strength and extremely high fighting skill.), only Average Human level when under the sun (Under the sun's rays, their physical abilities are weakened to that of an ordinary human girl.) Speed: At least Superhuman (considering vampires are high ranked Monster Girls and superhuman), only Normal human when under the sun. Lifting Strength: Superhuman (possess superhuman strength, but to an unknown degree), only Regular Human when under the sun. Striking Strength: At least Street Class, Human Class under the sun. Durability: At least Street level (As a high-ranked Monster Girl, they should be superior to the likes of lamias.), only Average Human level under the sun. Stamina: Unknown, but likely high. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Very intelligent, even viewing themselves as superior to humans, and have masterful control over their own emotions. However, the smell of garlic or the powers of a Dhampir will cause them to lose reasoning Weaknesses: Despite being able to suppress incredibly powerful emotions, over time her demonic energy will bypass this resistance (however, in the scale of a fight, it will likely never be long enough to take effect). Another way to bypass this is garlic, which merely smelling will diminish their reasoning abilities, rendering them unable to think straight. If put in their mouth, their control completely disappears and they wildly seek pleasure. The same effect can be achieved Dhampirs. Under the sun's rays, their physical abilities are weakened to that of an ordinary human girl. Touching fresh water will send a powerful numbing pleasure through their body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cloak of darkness:' Vampires hunt at night, and use the cloak of darkness to hint themselves from prey, then attack them by catching them off-guard. This is therefore likely their main method of attack. *'Demonic energy:' The Demon Lord granted them demonic energy, which the vampires can control to some extent. Using their fangs, they can inject small amounts to control pain or pleasure, and large amounts to transform them into monsters. Injecting small amounts overtime will eventually have the effect of a large dose. However, a drawback to this is that the demonic energy can bypass their control over their emotions, causing them to develop feelings towards those they'd otherwise look down upon after a long time of knowing them. *'Magic:' Boast highly magical powers, albeit they are never elaborated on.